


No place to be but here

by lasvegas_lights



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x10 coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: Takes place after the end of season 2. A moment between Martin and Amanda after they stop for the night.





	No place to be but here

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like. There shouldn't be anything spoilery in here if you haven't seen the last episode yet but I still suggest watching the last episode because it was AWESOME. This was unbeta'd so hope there are no major mistakes!  
> Enjoy!

As soon as it started to get dark, Martin had pulled off the main road and into a forest, parking the van in a remote clearing. Out in the middle of nowhere he knew they wouldn’t be disturbed. A campfire was quickly set up thanks to Cross’ skills with a lighter, beer was passed round and rock music was pumped out of the van’s speakers to create the closest thing the Rowdy three came to a party.

Vogel was doing back-flips off a large felled tree, Cross and Gripps were having some kind of beer chugging contest and the Beast, the newest member of the pack, was completely enthralled by the fire. She was collecting everything within reach to throw into the flames, clapping every time something burst, sparked or exploded as a result. Martin was standing on the other side of the fire, working his way through a packet of cigarettes. That was until he spotted where Amanda had ended up.

He made his way over to the van, stopped and looked up at Amanda, sat on the roof. She had managed to slide her legs through the roof rack so her legs hung over the edge.

With a dramatic flare Amanda didn’t know he had, he bowed deeply “Your Highness” When he straightened back up he was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Amanda snorted and shot him a quizzical look, “What the hell was that?” She asked.

With a strength and agility that always left Amanda a little hot under the leather jacket collar Martin lifted himself up onto the roof and somehow managed to slide his own legs through the roof rack until they were sitting pressed up against each other. His body was warm against hers began to hear her up too. They were too far away to benefit from the fire. 

“You’re our leader right?”

“Apparently so” Amanda shrugged, all normal confidence gone suddenly.

“Don’t sell yourself so short Drummer” He nudged her shoulder with his, “Without you we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“A fluke,”  she tried to argue.

“ _Stop,_ ” Martin said, a little firmer than she was used to from him. “We’re all here, alive, free, because of you, because you’re a _badass.”_

_We ain’t got no place to be but here for you._

“You’re more of a queen than that bitch with the frickin’ creepy laugh ever was…Boss.”

Amanda dropped her head and blushed. Martin somehow always knew exactly what to say.

“You know, a leader needs a second in command,” Her hand reached over and threaded her fingers through his. Large, inked and calloused but warm, his fingers curled around hers and he squeezed their hands together tightly. Actions speaking louder than words.

When she raised her head back up he was looking at her with the intense look that always burned straight through her. Her heart beat harder in her chest and the way his mouth quirked up let her know that he knew the effect he had on her. Whatever was happening between them, whenever it finally happened, Amanda was ready for it.

The music continued below them as their hands stayed firmly interlaced, Vogel now dancing like there wasn’t a care in the world, something Amanda hadn’t seen from him in too long.   

They watch the Beast picked up an unopened can to throw into the fire, saved only by Cross’ lightning fast reflexes.

“Not the beer” He said as he yanked it out of her hand.

Amanda dropped her head to rest on Martin’s shoulder and surveyed her small but perfect kingdom with a smile.


End file.
